Friendly Faces
by Harriet Hibiki
Summary: The Zola Project boys are getting ready to leave Yamaha labs and move into the Vocaloid house, with the help from their friends. Features all the yet-to-be-released Vocaloids. There's a tiny bit of swearing. R and R


Hello again! I just thought I'd spread the Zola love because there isn't a single fic about them yet and it makes me sad. The Zola boys are my babies. So, have a lovely pairing-free fun fanfiction. It features all the yet to be released Vocaloids too, like YOHIOloid, Yan He, and Lui and Ring. Enjoy!

* * *

"How do I look?" Yuu said as he emerged from his dressing room. He wore a pink and orange tunic and orange tights under purple shorts. He was sparkling from the various bobbles tied and pinned onto his outfit. And as the finishing touch, he wore an adorable furry orange and pink hat, complete with neko ears.

"Very cute!" Ring said, and Yuu twirled around and giggled. Kyo smiled at his childish companion, and his bat wings flapped unexpectedly. "Oh!" Lui said, and stumbled back into Wil, who had just walked out of his dressing room. Wil steadied the boy and patted him on the head. "So I see they actually work. That's a nice touch." He walked up to the group and posed. "Wow, Wil-san looks like he could be an assassin!" Ring smiled.

"I think it would be better if wore a whole shirt." Stated He plainly. Wil shot her a glance and said: "Well, I wouldn't be talking, little miss short-shorts." He blushed and pulled her shorts down sheepishly. "Don't worry about him, He. He could say the same about me, but I don't think he's gonna." Lui smiled at the now beet-red girl sitting on the couch.

"Hey, who's designs are these?" Yohio spoke up for the first time. " Carnelian's, I believe." Said Kyo, still adjusting to the his new anatomy. "Do you think I could fly with these?" he said to himself. "Teto would know about that." Ring said and laughed. The three boys gave her a confused look. "You haven't met Teto yet? You're in for a treat." The trio still stared at her.

"She's an UTAU. She's also half-bat, so she has wings and knows how to use them. Among other things, she really likes french bread, and she's really good at getting good deals on rental movies. So if you ever want to rent a movie bring Teto with you." Lui explained, and the rest nodded. "Good to know." He thought out loud. "She's friendly, right?" Asked Yuu, his now huge blue eyes filled with a look of curiosity. "Oh, yeah, she's pretty nice. If she really likes you, she'll take you for rides around town. All the UTAUs are pretty nice." Ring said. Yuu smiled happily and nodded.

Ring went on to explain how all the other Vocaloids were in great detail.

"Leon, Lola, and Mariam are all very friendly, but they can be hard to understand. Don't ever say that to their faces, though." The group nodded.

"Meiko actually isn't a raging drunk like the fandom depicts her. She drinks quite a bit, but when she does she stays in either hers or Kaito's bedroom. Other than that, she's a lot like an older sister. She's friendly and caring. It's Lily you have to look out for.

Kaito is a sweetheart. He's physically in his twenties, but he acts like a shy little 10-year-old. He takes a while to open up to people, but when he does, he'll snuggle with you and rub up against you like a cat." Yuu giggles. "I like him. He sounds a bit like me."

"Sweet Ann, Big Al, and Oliver are the sweetest thing you'll ever see. Oliver's convinced Ann and Al are his parents, even though a Vocaloid can't have any real relatives."

Yohio looked at her. "That's the PowerFX family right?" Lui smiled. "Yup. Oliver's so excited you're coming, he can't wait to have and older brother." Yohio felt his heart melt.

"That's sweet. Oliver sounds like a friendly boy." Kyo said.

Ring continued.

"Miku's a bit conceited, but not too much. She really likes to dress up, and she gets distracted easily and entertained by the littlest things. If you were to give her a ball, she could sit there for an hour rolling it back and forth and not get bored.

Rin is friendly but a bit quirky. She's really energetic and likes to drag people out to her orange tree to play Would You Rather. Len's laid back, but he's pretty conceited. He pretty much hates all new Vocaloids.

Gumi's sweet, and she's willing to help you find your way around and other little tasks like that. She really likes carrots, so don't go treading on her garden patch. Gakupo's a total perv, but he has a heart of gold and he'll protect you and make you feel better when you're sad.

Lily is the bitch of the household. She'll flirt with anyone regardless of gender or age, and spread rumors when you regect her. She like to get drunk and do a lot of drugs too. Also, don't freak out if you see most or all of her boobs. It happens a lot.

CUL's a trouble-maker. She likes to pull pranks, and she's a sarcastic little asshole. She also likes to blast Her music as loud it will go. The thing about her is she can be really poetic and friendly when she likes someone.

Ryuto's cute and friendly. He likes to play board games and build towers blocks. Kiddy things like that. But god forbid you ever knock one of his towers over."

"Wow, almost everyone sounds like they could be a good friend! I could even try being nice to Lily!" Yuu bubbled with a childish innocence. Kyo and Wil smiled at him. "There's others, too..." Lui started, but never got to finish. "ZOLA PROJECT, PLEASE COME TO THE FRONT ROOM. YOUR CAR IS WAITING." Called an intercom. "Oh!" said a startled He. "I forgot your release date was today." The trio smiled at the group.

"Good luck!" Cried the others, and Yuu waved back happily until they turned the corner.

"Ready?" Said Kyo. The three exited the building and hopped in the cab out front.

_I'm so excited! _Thought Yuu. _So many new people, Ring and Lui couldn't even finish!_

_I'm gonna be friends with all of them! It'll be great. _

* * *

Gomen Lily.

I needed to make someone the bad guy, and it sure as hell wasn't gonna be Meiko like every other fic.

Anyways, how are my personalities? I thought Yuu would be like a little brother, Kyo very bishie-ish, and Wil quiet and sort of... for the lack of the better word, sassy. I don't know. Thoughts are more than welcome.

Rate and Review. If you guys want a second chapter, I'll need at least 5 reviews. Thank you my dears!


End file.
